prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa Kohinata
Tsubasa Kohinata (小日向 翼 Kohinata Tsubasa) is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Tsubasa debuted in manga chapter 43 of volume 10 and Season 2 of the anime. Tsubasa is a Cool type idol with light blue as main theme color. Appearance Tsubasa has light blue hair and blue eyes. Her skin is light. Personality A Cool type idol, Tsubasa is very attractive and might be somewhat tomboyish. Off stage, Tsubasa is a calm and easy-going ski racer. She loves nature and animals - especially her pet snowy owl, Snowy. Chronology Meeting Tsubasa Tsubasa had originally lived abroad in Lithuania when she was young. When Tsubasa went to market and she spotted Angel Goddess selling accessories. She was inspired by Angel Goddess and told her so, causing A.G. to lend Tsubasa her designing tool to make accessories with. From then on, Tsubasa went everyday to show A.G. her own designs. But one day, when she went to the market, her mother was not there. Tsubasa saw a ski equipment in a table next to note from Angel Goddess for Tsubasa. Tsubasa said that the reason that she became a ski racer was because she realised when her mother was teaching Tsubasa how to play ski so she thought that she was casting a spell. Forming a group Tsubasa alongside Eru, Julius, Haruko, Akari, and Ritsuko are approached by Mr. Cavalier, who asks them to form a new unit which occurs in Episode 130. Manager Cavalier believes that their unit single fits their performance perfectly, and after looking over the lyric sheet, Eru agrees to partner up with Julius, Tsubasa, Haruko, Akari, and Ritsuko. Ritsuko educates Eru on past idol units, saying that it's important for units to exhibit the best side of each member. During a meeting with Shijimi-sensei and Cavalier, Eru, Julius, Tsubasa, Haruko, Akari, and Ritsuko reveal their unit name - SOVIET. Excluding Ritsuko (Angel Poland), the whole personals belong to former SOVIET Union. Angel Devil, who believes they are going to become gang, flies from heaven to Paniverse Elementary School and approaches SOVIET, which causes the unit to failed their actifities. The only mission is the group fights for him. Prior to the start of tournament, in Episode 131, SOVIET was named the top most voted groups in Parijuku, following the separation of Chie Takanashi and Haruna Morizono from that group. Reunited as The Slavs In Season 4 Second Half, SOVIET is now renamed The Slavs (aka The Creative Prince Russia and His Assistants) after the rivalry collapse of Soft☆Germanic and Latin8 (now IC Latina 8). This group now consisted of 11 members with the addition of Clarissa Burić, Kotori Oniyama, Momo Yagami, Miyabi Fukuhara, and Shizuko Kazemachi. On the day before a challenge against Asian Girls Inc, Chie Takanashi and Haruna Morizono also get a confirmation from Mrs. Shijimi that they want to rejoin with Julius again, making The Slavs a group consisted of 13 members. Of all idol groups in PC:MLoTT, The Slavs has the biggest number of members. Angel Simulator Game Tsubasa will not appear in Angel Simulator game until the player has befriended Angel Goddess to 100% TP (fulfilled friendship) and founded the Blue Crystal. Upon her arrival, Angel Goddess will bring her to your house in the morning to introduce you to him. While staying in Angel World, Tsubasa spends the majority of her time inside Angel Goddess Castle. On each Summer she can be found around Rainbow Bloom Town. She stays in a room of Musical Hotel from 1 June - 31 August, keeping her at that place until she has returned to Angel Goddess' castle in every 1 September. Etymology Kohinata (小日向): Ko (小) means "small" while hinata (日向) means "sunny palace". When combined together, her surname means "small sunny palace". Tsubasa (翼) means wing. Relationships Julius Rozenburg: Fellow member of The Slavs. Akari Kimura: Fellow member of The Slavs. In manga, Tsubasa, alongside Akari and Haruko are in a trio unit known as "Baltic Stars Trio". That unit was originally planned to be appear in anime but canceled for unknown reasons. Haruko Sakurai: Fellow member of The Slavs. In manga, Tsubasa, alongside Akari and Haruko are in a trio unit known as "Baltic Stars Trio". That unit was originally planned to be appear in anime but canceled for unknown reasons. Haruna Morizono: Tsubasa likes Haruna and often can be seen together. Momo Yagami: In one scene of Episode 160, Momo gives Tsubasa cookies which means Tsubasa really cares for her. Ritsuko Usami: Ritsuko and Tsubasa are very close as the two are best friends - like when Tsubasa misses Ritsuko before her debut. Like most friends they do argue a bit but always get along after. Sango Kagami: Tsubasa likes Sango's make-up tools and wishes to be a fashion stylist too. Natsuki Aizawa: Everytime Tsubasa comes to Parijuku, she often listens to Natsuki's piano song. Kaname Uzuki: She dislikes Kaname about her loud voice, but the two do like each other. Trivia * Birthday: 7 February * Songs: ** Wish to Meet You Again ** Ice World * Tsubasa, along with Ayane, Julius, Akari, Haruko, and Sango, made non-speaking cameo appearances in Episode 51. * Appears in Ritsuko's So-So MV. * Tsubasa is terrified of silkworm. * She is the fourth idol in PC/SoW franchise to own a pet, following Aiko Hanazuki, Pierre Kox, and Haruka Akagi. Followed by Ritsuko Usami, Kaname Uzuki, Shizuko Kazemachi and the main idols in Story of World: Flowers Bloom with You. In Tsubasa's case, it is a snowy owl. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:European characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols